


One Glance

by Magnolia12



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Meant To Be, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia12/pseuds/Magnolia12
Summary: Lily woke up in a luxurious bed inside a grand castle. From there, she spots the king of her dreams.She had dreamt of those red eyes all her life. She fought the pull of those eyes, all her life. She had tried it "the right way", but that had brought her nothing but pain. Now though, she would give into her heart. She would find both those eyes and her happiness.One shots of something that may one day be a much longer story.





	1. First Meetings

The first thing Lily was aware of was the crisp and humid air. Hmmm, she was still near the ocean. This would help orient her in case things ever went south, and she'd have to run again. She blinked open her eyes and found light coming in from a window. Orange, red, and yellows poured in from the open curtains. The beginning of sunset. She sighed. Figures that she would have slept through most of the day. 

Lily sat up and was surprised at the lack of ache. Sure her back and neck were a little stiff, but the bruising that had caused her to wake in agony the past week was gone. She pulled up the nightgown she wore and found that her ribs were a normal color again. Her arms, they were normal too. Her fingers found her face and head, and that too felt painless. Lily smiled. 

She swung her legs over to the edge of the bed and slid down. The ground, made of stone, was cold. She jumped onto the nearby carpet and curled her toes in the softness beneath. The bedroom was large and decorated with designs that were carved along the stone walls. There was a wooden armoire, desk, and a large mirror made of gold and jewels placed along the walls. The bed was large and mounted up high. If she wanted to get back on, she would have to jump. Above her, a beautiful chandelier, adorned with gold and shining crystals, hung on the ceiling. Hopping from carpet to carpet to avoid the cold ground, Lily made her way to one of the doors in the room. Tentatively, she gripped the doorknob and pulled the door open. She was met with a magnificent bathroom. Much larger than any bathroom she'd ever been in. The floors too were decorated with plush looking carpets, and the bathtub looked ample enough to fit four people. After using the bathroom, Lily returned to the bedroom. New lights and now music were coming from the window. Lily eagerly made her way over to the window and looked out.

Gazing out onto a courtyard, she found it filled with people and creatures of all kinds. Most looked humanoid in form. Others were utterly monstrous in shape and size. She could not hear any of the conversation, but the body language indicated a jovial ambiance. There was music playing and some of the gatherers were dancing. Lily loved to dance. Her hips began swaying to the distant sound of the music. She closed her eyes and let the melody of the music and the warmth of the setting sun soothe her. She hadn't felt at ease in such a long time. It was nice. 

All of a sudden, everything stopped. The music ceased playing and the conversations stopped. Lily opened her eyes and saw that everyone had turned to the right and, almost in unison, loud cheering erupted from the crowd. Faintly, along with the cheering, she began to hear words. She strained her ears, trying to hear what they were saying. Lily grabbed onto the windowsill and hung slightly from the window. Finally, she began to understand the words "King.... all hail the King!"

It was the King! The King was here, right around the corner! Much as she tried, Lily just couldn't quite see. There was only so much she could stretch herself before it became too dangerous. But, she had to find a way to see! Maybe there was another window outside her room? Her room, the room she was in, was at the very corner, facing south. The King was somewhere towards the west of her room. 

Lily ran towards the door, directly across the window, and swung it open. She was met with an empty hallway. She ran out and headed west. At the end of the hallway, she spotted a window facing west. Jackpot!

By the time she had reached the window, the music had started up again, and the gatherers had begun to dance and make merry again. Crap! How would she spot the King now? She squint her eyes and searched the crowd. She knew she would know the King when she saw him. Knew it in her heart. After several minutes of searching, however, she was beginning to lose hope. Finally, she spotted a figure dressed in all black. Lightning seemed to strike her. Lily knew it was the King when she saw  _her._  It was definitely a her. Even from a distance, no one could mistake her curves and tall form for anything but feminine. Goodness, she was utterly captivating! Tiny burst of lightning continued to travel up and down Lily's limbs, and her heart began to race with excitement. This was not what she had expected, but Lily was in no way displeased. Lily couldn't help but stared openly. After all, there was no one around. 

Lily took a seat on the windowsill and followed the King's movement. She couldn't turn away. The King flowed so elegantly through the crowd. Those around her bowed respectfully before her and seemed genuinely happy to greet their King. Lily felt herself smile and a new kind of warmth filled her. The warmth turned to cold dread when the King suddenly turned around and stared up straight at her, glowing red eyes narrowing. With a yelp, Lily jumped off of the window. She landed on the floor but quickly scrambled up and held onto the wall for support. Her hand flew to her chest. How had she been spotted?! She was so high up! What should she do now? Should she hide? Run back to her room and pretend that nothing had happened? Even if she'd been spotted, could anyone really distinguish that it was her? The sound of a throat clearing made Lily look up. There, only a few steps away, stood the King. 

"Hello Lily." The voice behind her was smooth and soothing. It ran down her ear and made all the hairs on her neck stand on end. Gods, that voice! Lily only just managed to suppress a shiver as she met the King's eyes briefly. She opened her mouth, but couldn't think of what to say. What does one say to a King? Especially one that looks like her. She was dressed in all black. Lily was surprised to see no jewels adorning her, not that she needed any. The trousers she wore were very fitting to her curves and long legs. The shirt she wore cut off at the shoulders, so her toned arms were fully on display. Her hair was cut short, like a man's, giving a clear view to her tapered ears. This also worked to accent her features. And they were striking. Almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and plump lips. She was easily a head taller than Lily. Lily couldn't quite will herself to look in the King's eyes again, so captivated was she by the blood red lips of her Majesty. The lips parted, revealing a dark tongue and sharp looking teeth. A hunger began in Lily's core. Her Majesty's skin was pitch black, adorned with tattoos made with white ink. Her legs looked to be toned, her breasts were...

"You know, it is rude to stare, especially when one has not had the courtesy of returning a greeting." Lily's eyes snapped up to the King's, then onto the ground. Her cheeks burned. She did her best impression of a curtsy. "I... I'm so sorry your Majesty! I didn't mean to be rude... I was just...um..." She heard a tsk sound. The King stepped closer to Lily and reached down to grasp her chin. The skin that the King touched tingled. She lifted Lily's face up and pulled her back up to a standing position. "You were just what?" The King's eyes narrowed and her lips lowered in a scowl. She let go of Lily's face. "So bashful now that you were caught staring. Come now, take your fill, I'm right here, don't be shy. Look at the monster all you want, up close." Lily found this turn of events surprising. How could her actions have been so misunderstood?  

"I'm so sorry to have been rude, but that's not what I was doing." One of the King's brows shot up in obvious disbelief. "Then what, pray tell, were you doing?" Lily thought hard on how to answer this. Every moment, however awkward and uncomfortable, that she spent in front of the King confirmed what she had always known to be true. She felt drawn to the King, this King. She had felt it all her life, even before she knew what the King would look like. She yearned to be even closer to her. To turn that look of displeasure away. She wanted so much... She knew those eyes, had dreamed of them. She hadn't meant to stare, but she was enthralled. Never could she have imagined... She felt overwhelmed. It was all too much, yet not enough. Now, so close, she craved so much more. Lily's eyes had wandered back to the ground in thought. Mistake. The now clearly angry King invaded her personal space, nose almost touching her own. "You will answer your King, for as long as you are on my lands, I am your King." 

Lily's heart began to pound even harder at having the Monarch so close. A strange reaction to her current predicament. She lifted her eyes up to look at the King’s and gathered her courage to answer. "I'm sorry... I was... I was staring because... because you are so beautiful." Lily almost yelled that last part. "It wasn't my intention to offend your Majesty." The King stepped backward, clearly surprised by this answer. "What?" Lily kept eye contact, unable to stop now that she had started. "Is that so bad? I had to see you, I couldn't wait. Then, when I did, I knew that it was you. Did you know it was me? Is that why you came up here? I'm sorr... you know what, no, I'm not sorry. I just needed to see you, I needed to know, and once I saw you, I just couldn't stop. You're so..." Lily wanted so much to reach out and touch the King. To know what her skin would feel like, but she held still. Slowly, the King's face smoothed out into an unreadable expression. She took a step towards Lily, and Lily took a step towards the King. Lily reached out her hand towards the King's face, but paused midway. She didn't want to overstep. 

The King's eyes followed Lily's hand. She reached out and guided Lily's hand the rest of the way. Her Majesty's cheek felt warm and smooth. Lily's breathing became deeper, and she felt overcome with the desire to taste those beautiful lips. The King's hand lifted and she felt her caress her check. Lily shivered when her Majesty's long fingers glided into her long hair and along her neck. She held in her moan, but only just. "It can't possibly be this easy... I don't scare you? You won't fight this? You'll just let me touch you?" Lily opened her eyes. When had she closed them? "You'll just let me..." Lily's free hand found the King's on her check, and she caressed it. The King let out a sigh. "No. I'm not afraid." Lily's hand traveled along the King's jaw. "I just want to know you. Just, please don’t yell.“ She said this last part with a chuckle. Lily’s hand moved along the King’s face, reaching her hair and ear. “I no longer wish to fight what's in my heart. Never again."

The King's eyes widened, but then her expression shifted. She removed her hand from Lily's check and began to walk forward, forcing Lily to drop her hand and walk backwards until the wall was at her back. The King looked down at her with gleaming red eyes and a wide smile that revealed her many sharp teeth. She placed her arms on each side of Lily's shoulders, boxing her in. "Then, little one, there's nothing to stop me from making you mine." This time, Lily didn't hold back her moan. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around the King's waist. The nightgown fell away from her thigh, leaving it bare. The King ran her hand along Lily's exposed thigh and grabbed her behind the knee. She pressed Lily against the wall. Lily gasped.  "Please, your Majesty..." The King's mouth went to Lily's exposed neck, and she began to pepper it with kisses. "Ravia, my name is Ravia. That is the name you will cry out." Lily moaned and bucked her hips against the King, against Ravia. "Ravia, please!"

"Tell me what you want?" Lily just moaned as Ravia began to suck along her neck. She felt her teeth scrap along her skin. Suddenly every part of her was on fire. She desperately needed to feel more of Ravia. She knew she was wet, Gods, she needed Ravia's touch everywhere. "I already told you to answer your King when she addresses you, or do you want me to stop?" Lily moaned again, but found her words. "No! Please don't stop. I want... I want you. Right now. Please. I don't want to wait anymore. Please." Ravia growled in her ear, her hand began to inch higher and higher up her thigh, until finally she reached her panties. Lily yelped and threw her head back. "Tell me, little one, are you sure you want this? You don't have to give yourself over to me like this for it to work." Ravia buried her nose in her hair and took a long inhale. "Good gods, you smell delectable." 

Lily giggled at that. "It's because of the bath your wonderful people had me have." Ravia rose from her neck and pressed her forehead against Lily's. "I mean it, little one. You don't have to do this. This will have consequences. Maybe you would come to regret this." Ravia's eyes glowed once more, making sure Lily understood her meaning. Her look was grave, but still hungry. "What consequences? You going to get me pregnant?" Ravia smiled at this. A nice, warm smile that filled her whole face. "No, I am not capable of that particular feat." She lifted her free hand and brushed her fingers along Lily's cheek. "No...If you do this, if you give yourself to me like this, I... I don't think I will be able to let you go." Lily's heart squeezed in her chest. She wanted to hold Ravia close and not let go. Did she think Lily didn’t want her back? "I don't understand. You feel like I do? You must know how I feel. Or is it just me?" Ravia looked back at her, her eyes stopped glowing. "Little one, I'm not sure you understand what you feel. I don't know what you've been told. I actually have questions as to how you got to my kingdom and why in state that you were in. But, what I feel... is that if we do this, if I touch you, if I learn how you taste, how you sound... I won't be satiated with just one taste. I'll want to drink all of you in. Every part of you. Make you forever mine. You cannot have any doubts if you are to tempt me like this. I don't want to have to taste your regret." 

Lily already knew she wanted this. She already knew that it would be for always. She knew that they were meant for each other. She'd known it since she was capable of thought. She had tried to override her feelings, given her place of birth and teachings, but that had only led her to the very painful realization that her heart was right. Already in these short moments with her King, she felt more whole than she had ever felt before. She wanted to share herself with her King, and she wanted to know everything about her King. 

"Ravia, my King, the only regret I have is not coming here sooner. I regret how stupid I was in believing... I always knew in my heart that I was meant to be here, with you." Lily broke the contact of their foreheads only to reach forward to lay a kiss on Ravia's nose. "I don't want you to let me go. Just being here with you, I already don't want to let you go." 

Again, Ravia growled. This time, Lily had the pleasure of seeing her lips pull back and her eyes glow red. She felt no fear, only exhilaration. Ravia reached down to grab Lily's other knee and hoisted her up. Lily wrapped her legs around Ravia's waist, and Ravia pushed Lily against the wall again. This, being held so intimately by her King felt so good... so right. Lily locked her legs around Ravia and thrust her hips against her. Ravia's fingers dug into Lily's flesh. "If that is the case, than my little one, let's make you my Queen. Hold on tight." Lily wrapped her arms tightly around Ravia. She watched as the lights seemed to blur around them and shift. The next moment, she found herself in a different room. Lily lifted herself up from her tight embrace to look around this new room. It was also a bedroom, but it wasn't the one that she had woken up in. This room was about the same size and similarly adorned in elegance. Lily quickly lost interest in the room as her King began to run a hand up her torso and towards her breasts. When Ravia's hand reached her breast, she squeezed it over her nightgown. Lily moaned as Ravia began to massage her nipple through the clothing. She wasn't wearing a bra. 

Ravia resumed her assault on Lily's neck. Lily had only been vaguely aware of Ravia walking towards the bed until Ravia keeled and lowered Lily onto it. Lily moaned at the loss of contact, but smiled when she saw her King removing her shirt. Lily was left to admire her King's bosom, held in a beautiful, red bra. It looked sexy as hell against her King's dark skin, but honestly, all Lily wanted was to rip it off and touch and taste. "I see you like to stare." Lily blushed and looked up at her King. She was smirking playfully. "By all means, stare away. Now that I see it's in admiration, I would never deny my love the pleasure." Lily, in a touch of boldness, sat up and reached behind her King. Her fingers easily found the hooks. With only a few flicks of her fingers, she had the bra unhooked. Maintaining the eye contact, Lily reached for the straps on her shoulders and, slowly, slid the bra down her King’s arms. Once the thing was off, she very deliberately looked down at the beautiful breasts in front of her. Lily bit her lower lip and found herself moving towards her King's breasts. She stopped midway and looked up with her eyes. "May I please taste?" Ravia's eyes looked positively wild. "By all means." Lily smiled and closed the distance. She had never done this before, but she knew that she wanted to kiss and taste and caress her lover's skin. She wanted so much for her King to moan for her. 

Ravia's skin was warm against Lily's lips. She started kissing slowly down her right breast while her hand went to cup and massage her left breast. Ravia's areola was a lighter shade of black than the rest of her skin. When she reached the taunt bud, she took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. Ravia moaned above her. Lily used her lips to pinch the bud, earning another moan. With a smile, she moved onto the left breast, least it feel left out. She repeated the same actions with similar results. After, Lily began to travel up. She reached Ravia's collarbone and bit it lightly, earning a hiss from her lover. She kissed up Ravia's neck until she reached her tapered ear. With her tongue, she licked along the edge and used her lips to pinch the very tip. Lily pulled away to meet Ravia's gaze. Her eyes were hooded, but intent on her. Finally, she would taste those lips. Her whole body tingled when their lips met. The kiss immediately turned hot and desperate. Lily moaned and Ravia used this moment to push her tongue into Lily's mouth. They made out and groped each other, pulling away only to breath. She continued to run her hands up and down Ravia's body, reaching behind Ravia to squeeze her butt. Ravia growled and broke the kiss. She reached down and pulled Lily's nightgown up until it was over Lily's head. In only her panties, Lily blushed. Ravia's eyes roamed Lily's curves with a look of hunger. When Ravia's eyes reached Lily's again, she growled, " **MINE** ". Lily felt herself throb. "Please, don't just look." 

Ravia pressed her hand to Lily's shoulder, pushing her down. Lily laid down and spread her legs wide for Ravia. Ravia reached down and ripped the edges of Lily's panties and pulled them off her, leaving her completely nude before her. Devoid of all shame, Lily spread her legs even more, bending her knees to open even wider. "Please my King, touch me. Inside. Please." She squeezed her own breast as she said this. Ravia growled and ripped open her trousers and wiggled out of them. Unlike her, Ravia's pussy had no hair. Lily reached down to touch herself, but Ravia caught her wrist. "No! I said  **MINE**." Lily moaned and nodded. "Now tell me what you want." This time, Lily had a very precise answer. "I want your fingers in my pussy and your mouth on mine." Ravia smirked again, "Anything my Queen." 

Ravia straddled Lily's thigh, pressing her own pussy against her. Lily could feel Ravia's wetness, and that thrilled her. Her wonderful King was brought to such state because of her. She moaned as Ravia pressed her torso against hers, breasts against breasts. Lily reached out and pinched Ravia's nipple. Ravia growled. She used her teeth to lightly scrape along Lily's neck, going higher and higher, until she reached Lily's lips. Their lips met in a searing kiss that had Lily seeing stars. She was taken by surprise as she felt Ravia's fingers reach her wet pussy. Her back arched against Ravia and she moaned. "Please..." Ravia kissed along her neck and whispered "Yes my Queen." Before her fingers began to explore Lily's vulva. Up and down she rubbed, never getting quite to her entrance, or to her clit. Below her, Lily writhed and moaned. "Ah! Ravia! Please!" Ravia smiled against Lily's skin and finally began to rub her clit. Lily's moans turned loud. All the while, Ravia's hips were thrusting along Lily's leg. Ravia's long fingers continued to rub along Lily's slit, touching all along her vulva and clit. "Tell me, my Queen, do you like this?" Ravia sounded out of breath. "Yes!!! Yes!!! Please don't stop!"

"What if I do this?" Ravia's fingers stopped their rubbing, and one of her fingers found Lily's entrance and plunged in. Lily almost screamed. This! This is what she needed! "More fingers?" Lily nodded and Ravia added another finger and began to thrust them in and out. Her mouth found Lily's and she continued their heated kissing. 

Lily felt like she would explode any moment. This beautiful woman was above her, touching her in all the right places. In all the right ways. It felt so good to have her inside her. So GOOD. Her hips moved, almost of their own accord, against Ravia's hand. Ravia touched a spot inside her that had her screaming. Ravia stopped kissing her and grinned. "There it is. Now tell me, my Queen, do you like it when I touch you here? Like this?"  Ravia's fingers began to rub the spot inside her in earnest. Lily's back rose off the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! Right there! Please, don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

Lily felt herself building, higher and higher. Her hands gripped the bed sheets and Ravia. A thrill went through her every time her nipples rubbed against her lover. She looked down her body to see her lover's hand fucking her. The sight was so erotic. She had never had an orgasm from penetration before, but she felt like she was about to cum, right fucking now. She was panting and writhing, held down by Ravia's weight. This was heaven! "That's it my Queen, cum for me, cum for your King." Lily felt her pleasure crest and she fell. "RAVIA!" She moaned as her body was thrown into ecstasy. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as her pussy pulsed against Ravia's fingers. Yet still, Ravia kept rubbing her. She only slowed when Lily's body went limp. She withdrew her fingers and gave one last swipe of her vulva. Lily shivered. She had a wide smile on her face. She opened her eyes and found Ravia's staring down at her with a smile. She sucked the fingers that had been inside Lily into her mouth. "My Queen tastes so good." She moaned, and continued thrusting along Lily's leg. That's right, she hadn't cum yet. Well, Lily wasn't about to be an inconsiderate lover. 

"Ravia, my love, can't I help you like you just did?" Ravia nodded her head. An idea popped into her head and she smirked. "Ravia, can I...? um, do you want to come up here so I can taste you? I want to make you cum too. I want you on my face." Ravia's movements stopped and she looked at Lily. Lily smiled at Ravia and stroked her face. "I'm not experienced with this, but I, I still really want to taste you.” Her fingers ran down, reaching Ravia’s breasts. She squeeze one. “Really want you to cum. We can try anything else if you want, just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Ravia simply sat up. She shuffled up until she was straddling Lily. "My Queen wants to taste me, taste me she will." 

Ravia crawled up Lily's body until she reached Lily's shoulders. "Sweetie, your hair. Wouldn't want to pull it." Lily pulled her hair up and out of the way, and Ravia finished the journey up. Lily looked up and saw Ravia's pussy. Everything about her was beautiful. She ran her hands up Ravia's thighs and once again ended up squeezing her bottom. Ravia moaned. "Get that pussy down here so I can taste you. And talk to me, tell me what you like." Ravia's sharp teeth bit her lower lip. "Yes my Queen." She lowered herself and Lily's lips met Ravia's. Lily's tongue ran along Ravia's lips. She then parted her lips and began tasting her folds. She tasted…so good. Above her, Ravia moaned. "Yes my Queen!" So that was an affirmative. Lily dove in with more enthusiasm and began to explore. She briefly dipped her tongue into her entrance, but quickly ran her tongue up towards her clit. Ravia let herself fall onto her elbows above Lily's head, giving Lily a better angle to work with. "Please, press your fingers into me." Lily‘s hands, which had been rubbing up and down Ravia's legs, moved towards her King's pussy. Ravia spread her legs wider, allowing Lily’s hand to reach her entrance. She pressed first one, then two, then three fingers. She felt so warm and tight. "Yes, that's good. Just press your tongue against my clit and move your fingers in and out of me." Lily began to thrust in and out of her lover, her tongue tasting and sucking on her clit. "Yes! Press your tongue harder. Yes! Just like that! Yes!" Ravia moaned above Lily, her hips moving against Lily's face and hand. "I'm close, so close. Don't stop, please don't stop." Lily kept going, moaning and shaking her head to add to her King's enjoyment. She felt such delight when her King cried out her name and clenched around her fingers. Like Ravia, Lily kept moving until Ravia went still. She removed her fingers and rubbed Ravia's thighs, feeling the muscles twitching. 

Lily felt an overwhelming sense of pride at having been able to please her lover... her King. Ravia rolled onto her side, breathing heavily. Lily sat up and crawled up the bed to be by her lover's side. She reached over and ran her hand along her King's check. Ravia's eyes opened, a smile painted on her lips. "Not bad for my first time, huh?" Ravia laughed and pulled Lily in for a kiss. It was tender and lazy. When they broke apart, Ravia looked at Lily. "Will you accept? To be my Queen?" Lily smiled at Ravia. "Of course. Nothing would make me happier than to be yours." Ravia smiled and hugged Lily close. "That's all it takes here, for me to ask with my heart and for you to accept, with your heart. I know it's done differently where you come from, but it actually works the same. They just choose to add complications and needs for approval, and they have convinced the citizens to go along, but it's not necessary.” Being here with Ravia was infinitely better. Simpler. Warmer. Lily smiled and nodded. She sat up and looked at Ravia. "I accept, with my heart. I want to be your Queen."

There was a faint glow around them both, like she'd seen in wedding ceremonies before. The light concentrated around her's and Ravia's left ring finger. It glowed until a black line, adorned with several gold symbols and a gold insignia at the center, settled on her finger. The insignia was the crest of Ravia's house. She smiled and looked at the matching ring around Ravia's finger. The only difference was that hers was a white line. 

Ravia reached over and pulled her hands to her lips. "My beautiful Queen. Finally you have found me. I have been so alone without you." Lily felt tears falling from her eyes, she felt so happy. "My King, my beautiful King, I... I can't wait to live every day waking up next to you." Ravia's hand wiped away the tears that had fallen down Lily's cheeks. "None of that, I want you to be happy." Lily couldn't help the smile that accompanied her next tears. "I am." 

Ravia reached over and kissed her. 


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there's more.

_Pee, I really really have to pee_. Lily wakes as light filters through an open crack in the curtains. Thankfully, it hits the wall. The need is strong, but still, Lily doesn't want to move and wake her beautiful sleeping wife.  **HER WIFE**! It was crazy to think about it. Not now though, first pee, and then think.

Lily slips slowly off the bed. Her feet hit the plush carpet on the floor without a sound. She jumps from carpet to carpet, making her way to the bathroom. Once she reaches the door, she runs inside and shuts it. After taking care of business and thoroughly cleaning herself with soap just in case, she quickly washes her hands and returns to the bedroom. Everything looks serene. Lily makes her way back to the bed, but walks over to her sleeping wife's form. Her small breasts rise and fall with each breath. Her short hair looks messy. Her face looks calm. Lily is staring, she knows it's rude, but then again, her wife had told her it was OK.

Ravia's lips remained blood red, so it must be her natural lip color. Lily wanted to taste those lips once more, to caress her face. Her hand reached out, stopping short of actually touching her. She pulled her hand back, but froze when Ravia let out a small yawn. "Well, aren't you going to greet your wife?" Ravia slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She turned back to Lily, "Well?" Lily took a step back, and then jumped onto the bed, besides Ravia. She straddled Ravia and bent down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. After a few minutes of making out, Lily pulled away. "Good morning." Ravia caught her breath before responding. "I'll say, very proper way to start the morning, getting me all hot and bothered." Lily rolled off her wife and giggled. "What can I say, you inspire me."

Ravia rolled over to Lily and pinned her down. "As do you me, wife. God, I love calling you that. Wife." Lily smiled. "I had the same thought this morning. I'm married, I have a wife. A hot one at that." Ravia smirked down at her. "You're not bad on the eyes yourself, wife." Lily smiled. Ravia bent down and resumed the heated kissing. She held herself up with one hand, while the other began to travel downwards. Lily moaned when she felt Ravia's fingers reach her pussy. "Ravia!" Ravia bit her neck, and then peppered the area with kisses. "Tell me, my love, how do you want your wife to touch you? How do you want to cum this morning?" Lily moaned and spread her legs even more. "Your tongue, please, I want to cum on your tongue. I cleaned myself this morning. I'm all clean for you...all wet for you." Ravia chuckled. "Eager aren't we?" Lily arched her brow at her, "I'm on my honeymoon, and I'm only trying to provide my beautiful wife with a nice breakfast." Ravia growled. She roughly ran her hand back up Lily's torso until she reached her breast. She captured one of Lily's nipples and pinched it. Lily bucked under Ravia and moaned. "You shouldn't tempt me like this. I'll eat you all up." Lily only moaned as she captured Ravia's lips. "I'd like that very much."

Ravia kissed her way down Lily's body, ending between her legs. She roughly spread her thighs apart even more. She used her index and middle finger to open up Lily's pussy, exposing her wet, swollen folds. She ran her fingers up and down Lily's vulva, painfully slowly. After a few more strokes, Lily began to whine. It felt good, but she needed more. "Please, Ravia, please!" Ravia used her left arm to hold herself up and to trap Lily's right thigh between arm and neck. "I like it when you beg my love. Do it again, and I'll give you what you need. What your pretty pussy wants." Lily cried out as Ravia bit her thigh. "Please!"

Ravia growled and licked Lily's pussy from her clit to her entrance. She circled two fingers at her entrance and plunged in. Lily cried out and moaned. She searched within her wife for that magic spot. The spot that would make her howl. After some searching, she felt Lily clench around her fingers and buck her hips. "Stay still, or else I'll stop." Lily whimpered, "I'm sorry, but it feels so good." Ravia wrapped her arm around Lily's thigh to hold her hips somewhat is place, and then her tongue found her clit. She pressed her tongue hard against the nub, and then she began to lick up and down. She would pause her tongue, only to pump her fingers in and out of Lily, making sure that her hooked fingers would hit that special spot. Above her Lily made beautiful noises. She played with her, slowing down when she felt Lily's walls beginning to clench. Ravia couldn't help it, she wanted to watch her wife thrash and moan for as long as possible. Finally, Lily began to beg again. "Please Ravia, let me cum, please!" Ravia met her wife's eyes and began to both pump her fingers and lick at her wife's clit. Lily's body went taut. "Ravia, yes! YES! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Finally, Lily clenched around her fingers and cried out in pleasure, moaning Ravia's name. Afterwards, Ravia began to slow, finally stopping when Lily lay limp. She crawled back up her wife's body. Lily's cheeks chest were a nice shade of red, and her eyes were closed. She breathed in deep gulps of air. "Wife, you almost just killed me there." Ravia bent down and kissed her. When they separated for air, Lily smiled up at her. It was such a beautiful sight. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Ravia laughed. "It was very nutritious."

Lily reached up and caressed her face. "Tell me, do all women have that special spot inside that makes us go crazy?" Ravia turned her face to kiss Lily's palm. "As far as I know yes." Lily frowned at her. "What I meant to ask is do you have it?" Ravia arched a brow at her wife. "Well, I am a woman aren't I?" At that, Lily sat up, prompting Ravia to sit back. "How do I find yours?" Ravia bit her lip; she was pretty turned on from having just made her wife cum. "Let me show you, its best if I lay down." Ravia crawled off her wife to lie down and spread her legs. Lily crawled over and kneeled between her legs. "First off, it helps if the woman is aroused and wet." Lily reached over and ran her fingers along her pussy, opening her. Ravia moaned and spread her legs even more. "I see my wife is aroused...and very wet. Did I get you wet?" Ravia's hips began to move as Lily continued to rub along her vulva. "Yes" Lily's fingers moved lower, with more purpose. She began circling Ravia's entrance. "So, how do I find your spot? Do I just, look in here?" As she said this, Lily's fingers pressed inside Ravia. Ravia's back arched. She had had lovers before, but her wife, god her wife made her go crazy. Made her body react so easily. As Lily's fingers pumped in and out at a leisurely pace, Ravia began to writhe on the bed. She moved her hips against Lily's fingers. "Ravia, tell me, what do I do next? How do I find your spot? Tell me or I'll stop." Ravia moaned in protest. "No, please don't stop... ah! Touch along my walls, angle your fingers to rub...rub as if you're trying to touch my bellybutton... but just your fingertips....as if you're scratching with your fingertips..." Ravia felt Lily angle her hand. She felt her hand move around until finally Ravia cried out as she felt Lily's fingers hit the spot. Lily stopped and searched again, making sure she'd found the spot. "Here, is that right?" Ravia gripped the sheets tight and cried out as Lily began to move faster. Then, as Ravia was building, Lily stopped. Ravia moaned in protest. "Relax, I just want to see, yes! I think my hand is long enough to do this." Before Ravia could ask, she felt as Lily pressed her thumb against her clit while her middle and ring finger rubbed inside her. Ravia couldn't help but throw back her head and thrust her hips. Lily's hand slipped out as she was unprepared for Ravia's reaction.

Ravia barely had time to catch her breath before Lily lay down on top of Ravia, using her body weight to hold her down. She felt Lily's breasts against her stomach and her left hand looped around to squeeze her breast. "Now stay still" With that, Lily propped herself up and plunged back into Ravia. Ravia thrashed below Lily while Lily rubbed her g-spot and clit with her hand. She would periodically bend down to lick or kiss Ravia's breasts but did not relent with her thrusting. It took only a few minutes of this before Ravia cried out in pleasure. She arched her back and moaned Lily's name over and over. Her walls pulsed and her legs twitched. It felt like the longest orgasm of her life. Finally, she fell back on the bed, and Lily's hand stopped.

When the world returned back to her, she opened her eyes to see Lily looking down at her. She was still on top of her. Ravia gave her a lazy smile and Lily bent down to kiss her cheek. "Thank god you came, my hand was starting to cramp." Ravia laughed and hugged Lily. "I love you Lily, my Queen." Lily pecked Ravia on the nose. "I love you too, my King. My Ravia. Now, let's go get some actual food to eat"


End file.
